Tradegy of Love
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Serena has been brainwashed. But by whom? That's what you have to find out!


Hey, this is the very first fanfic of Sailor Moon I did. I wrote this a couple years ago and now I'm posting it. So if it's not good, don't kill me. But please review so I know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
  
  
The Tragedy of Love  
  
Dear story readers, this story will be about the sailor scouts and their leader Sailor Moon. This story takes place after Rini returns from the future to train as a sailor scout. Eventually everything was going great as usual except the arguing of Serena and Rini as usual too. Then at night about 3 in the morning there was a crash, when Serena heard the crash she thought there was something familiar about it. At that time Rini came into Serena's room claiming to be scared of that sound, so Serena said that there is nothing to be scared of at all. In the morning, all the sailor scouts including Darien saw something familiar but when Amaura and Michelle saw it they thought it is an evil force trying to take over the Earth.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next day when Serena went back to school she saw Ann and Allen in class, then she went to then and asked why they are back. They said that they decided to break up and they are finding new lovers. Allen has his eyes set on Serena and Ann has her eyes set on Darien. When the five friends were all together including Darien, Serena started to talk about what happened at school. The others don't believe what Serena said but they knew she was serious. Then Allen came to invite Serena to see a movie but Serena said, "I am spending the day with Darien." Then Allen said the magic word to Serena, he said, "After the movie I will buy you a huge lunch to go with your appetite." Serena couldn't resist and said, "Sure, okay!" Then they went off. The other couldn't believe the choice that Serena made and Darien was beginning to be jealous of Allen.  
  
Then Ann came along and asked if Darien would go to the library with her. At that time Darien was so mad that Serena broke her promise of spending the whole day with him that he said yes. Ann was so happy that he said that. Now the other girls are wondering if Serena keeps on going out with Allen eventually Darien is wanting to break up, but then Amy said, "Come on you guys that can't happen at all, they have proved their love at many times at battle to use the power if love against our enemies." Then Raye said, "I guess your right Amy."  
  
When Serena and Darien got together, Serena seems to be in a hurry. So she said, "You know that whatever you are going to say can wait because Allen is going to take me to the mall a minute later." When Darien heard this he was about to blow but he has to respect her right to hang out with whomever she wants as long as she doesn't get familiar with him. When Allen came to pick up Serena, they kind of hugged each other, Darien got so mad that he had to leave and tell Amy and the others what he had seen. What the people don't know is that Allen had put a love spell on Serena while they were at the movies.  
  
When Darien told Amy and the others, they didn't believe what they had heard but if it came from Darien it had to be true. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina couldn't believe that Serena would do such a thing. That night Darien went to Serena's house to see if she was home but her mother said, "Serena isn't here but she did mention of going out with a guy named Allen." Darien said, "Thank You." When Serena finally came home Darien saw her and was about to go and talk to her but she wasn't alone. Allen was walking her home so he stayed and watched what will happen next. Slowly Darien saw then kiss, then he got so mad that he just walked out of there no matter what they thought. When Allen saw Darien walking out of there so mad he was grinning.  
  
The next day Darien went to Amy and the others telling them what he saw that night, they were stunned to here that, and started to wonder what had happen between them. Moments later, Luna and Artemise said that a heart snatcher has appeared in the park.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Luna and Artimise told the sailor scouts, they called Serena and told her. So Serena said, "Okay, I'll be right there." Then Allen suggested he'd go too. So Serena said yes. Then all the sailor scouts including Tuxedo Mask was there. Then the monster appeared and layed a sneak attack on Allen and Tuxedo Mask. They both got hurt, Sailor Moon rushed toward Allen and asking, "Are you okay?" While the other sailor scouts worried about Tuxedo Mask and wondered why is Sailor Moon acting so strange. When Tuxedo Mask saw how Serena and Allen were so close together, he decided they should break up. Then Sailor Moon got so angry that she just destroyed the monster without caring about the heart crystal. Even Amaura and Michelle thought  
  
that Sailor Moon was acting a little strange about not caring at all about the heart crystal.  
  
After the battle Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon to meet him here at 3 in the afternoon, he also said that it was very important. Then Sailor Moon looked at Allen, Allen smiled and said, "Go on, I'll wait for you at the mall after your conversation." Then the next day at 3 they were all at the park. Then Darien said to Serena, "This might be a little harse but I want to bread up now, this is just not working out." Serena replied, "Okay, no problem." Darien then shouted, "What!!!!" Serena said, "Sorry that I didn't tell earlier, I've been meaning to break up with you." Then Darien said, "I understand, I guess we're just friends." Then Serena said, "I guess." Then Darien just left and then Serena hurried to the mall. Amy and the others heard what had happened from Serena and was very sad for Darien.  
  
Yet Serena and Allen managed to meet Amaura and Michelle. So Serena told them why she wasn't with Darien anymore. At the same time Amaura and Michelle felt some strong vibrations coming from Allen. So they ask him where he came from. All of a sudden Serena said, "Um…He is from Paris, France." Then they felt the same vibrations from Serena so they thought that Allen must be the one controlling Serena using a mind control device, they must be careful at all times around that guy, they thought.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sailor scouts wondered what had happened to Rini. They thought she probably disappeared because Serena and Darien weren't together. Yet Serena said, "She'll be fine besides she went back to the future to visit her parents and stay there for a while." Then Raye shouted, "What do you mean she'll be fine?!!! First of all, she only EXISTED because you and DARIEN were TOGETHER to HAVE her. Second of all, she is probably gone because of YOU!!!" Then Serena replied, "What do mean by that ?!!" Then Amaura and Michelle came and Amaura said, "Okay, settle down meatball head." Serena and Raye both said in a surprised tone, "Amaura?! Michelle?!" Then they replied, "Yes, it is us."  
  
Amaura then explained what she had felt when she met Allen and Serena. Serena wouldn't believe it, yet she wouldn't even hear of it so she left. While walking away she bumped into Allen. So Serena asked him if it was true of what Amaura told her. Allen couldn't say anything. Serena automatically knew that it was true by Allen's silent treatment. She suddenly said, "I hate you, you mean to tell me that you put a spell on me just so you could win me as your girl! Darien and I broke up because of you and Rini already disappeared." Then a familiar voice came behind her that said, "What do you mean I disappeared and what do you mean that you and Darien broke up because of that guy."  
  
Then Serena shouted, "I thought you were gone cause I broke up with Darien. The reason I broke up with him cause this guy here put a spell on me." Rini then shouted, "WHAT!!!! But the funny thing is that I didn't disappear at all. Maybe it's because you found out like now and got back together with Darien later." Then Serena said, "Yeah, you could be right."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everything happened as Rini had said, Serena and Darien did get back together but before that they had to defeat Ann and Allen. Well, you probably know the ending of the battle, the sailor scouts had won the battle and they left to the planet they had gone to before. The future was saved, Rini is still alive and Serena & Darien is once again a perfect loving couple in harmony.  
  
1 The End 


End file.
